Encontro Desastrosos
by Akemi e Chiharu
Summary: - Você é inrritante...é por isso que gosto de você!  Minna é uma serie de ones que contam a seguencia de encontros do Sasuke e da Sakura e é dedicada a Kashiri-chan e Kahli-hime duas escritoras fantasticas esperamos que gostem! \o/ \o/


_**Disclaimer:**_ Weeeeeeeeee! \o/ Hoje vamos ter um convidado super especial para anunciar o disclaimer de hoje e com vocês...

Nesse momento surge uma nuvem de fumaça e de lá sai um loiro berrando:

- YO MINNA! COM VOCÊS O NINJA MAIS LINDO E PODEROSO DE TODO O MUNDO: UZUMAKI NARUTO! QUE SOU EU DATTEBAYO! XD

- NARUTO! O QUE VOCÊ ESTA FAZENDO AQUI Ò.Ó

- YO AKEMI-CHAN! YO CHIHARU-CHAN! :3

Naruto sai correndo e abraça as autoras

Akemi - Naruto me larga! *soco em naruto* e pode me explicar o que você faz aqui? ù.ú

Chiharu - Esse Dobe só veio atrapalhar! *outro soco*

Naruto - ITAI! Ora, eu vim fazer o dês-declare, não desclarar-me, não, não disclaimer isso eu vim fazer o disclaimer *pose de Maito Gai*

Akemi - E posso saber quem te chamou? ù.ú *autora perdendo a paciência*

Naruto - Ora eu ouvi que vocês iam trazer um garoto lindo forte e famoso para fazer o disclaimer e então aqui estou eu! *sorriso Colgate*

Autora perde a paciência

Akemi - E QUEM DISSE QUE ESSA PESSOA ERA VOCÊ HEIN? o.O

Naruto - É que, como sou o mais lindo, forte e famoso de todos achei que era eu...

Akemi - Pois pode ir tirando a raposinha da chuva, por que eu não estava falando de você e sim do Sasuke-kun u.u

Naruto - O QUE? AQUELE TEME? DESDE QUANDO ELE É BONITO E FORTE? O.O

Sakura e Chiharu aparecem do além e dão um soco em Naruto

Naruto - ITAI Sakura-chan e Chiharu-chan!

Sakura - CALA A BOCA NARUTO O SASUKE-KUN É O MELHOR O MAIS LINDO E FORTE! OUVIU? Ò.Ó

Chiharu - E VOCÊ É O MAIS FRACO, BAKA, SEM-NOÇÃO DE TODO O PAÍS DO FOGO!

Akemi - Sakura-chan *autora sai correndo e a abraça * Que saudade! Chiharu-chan, por isso que você tinha sumido né? ¬¬

Chiharu – Sacomé né? =P

Sakura - Akemi-chan que bom te ver!

Akemi – É. Você sumiu! Mas você continua a mesma, modesta como sempre! Né Chiharu-chan? *Akemi lança um olhar para Chiharu que capita na hora*

Sakura - Como assim modesta? o.O

Akemi - Ora Saky, o Sasuke não é só lindo e forte, ele é maravilhoso, cheiroso, corajoso *uma hora depois* tesudo e ainda por cima beija super bem *-*

Chiharu – GOSTOSO! 8D **Peraí!**

Sakura e Chiharu – COMO ASSIM BEIJA BEM? Ò.Ó

Sakura - O que você andou fazendo com o MEU SASUKE-KUN HEIN AKEMI-CHAN Ò.Ó?

Chiharu – E é bom ter uma boa desculpa pra isso! Ù.Ú

Akemi - Err... Eu disse beija bem, eu quis dizer que ele deve beijar bem já que ele é perfeito *sorriso amarelo*

Chiharu em pensamento - *não convenceu ¬¬*

Sakura – AH! Assim tá melhor! Ai eu também acho que ele deve beijar bem *-*

Akemi - Você não sabe como... .

Sakura - Falou alguma coisa Akemi-chan? o.O

Chiharu ainda em pensamento - *Eu ouvi! o.O9*

Akemi - não nada...

Então começam a conversar até que ouvem um barrulho e olham para trás.

Naruto - *baba escorrendo*zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz * ramen*

Akemi, Chiharu e Sakura: NARUTOOOOOOOOO ACORDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

- O quê? Onde? Como?

Todas - Você estava dormindo ù.ú

Naruto - Err... É que vocês começaram a falar demais e me deu sono.

Sakura - Naruto como você pôde dormir? A gente tava falando uma coisa muito importante!

Naruto - Ora não vem brigar comigo não, não fui só eu quem dormiu não! Olhem. - Naruto aponta pra frente.

As três olham para frente e vêem TODOS dormindo.

Akemi e Chiharu - Mas... Como? Até os leitores! O.O Agora eles não vão poder ler a nossa fic! NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

As autoras vão para o cantinho emo.

Sakura - VIU O QUE VOCÊ FEZ NARUTO? AGORA ELAS ESTÃO CHORANDO!

Naruto - Mas Sakura-chan eu não fiz nada! Elas que falam d +!

Autoras ouvem e choram mais.

Naruto - ITAI SAKURA-CHAN POR QUE ME BATEU?

Sakura - Pra você calar a boca!

Sakura - Meninas, não fiquem assim. Vamos começar a fic.

Akemi e Chiharu – HAI! VAMOS LÁ! *Autoras fazendo pose de Maito Gai*

Gota geral.

Akemi e Chiharu - Bom como íamos falando no começo da fic antes de sermos interrompidas *olhar mortal pra Naruto* e com vocês: UCHIHA SASUKE

Uzzzzz *onomatopéia ridícula pra barulho de vento*

Akemi - UÉ... cadê ele? *coçando a cabeça*

Chiharu chorando – Cadê você Sasuke-kun? T.T

Hinata entra na sala...

Hinata - Akemi-chan, Chiharu-chan, o S-Sasuke-san su-sumiu.

Akemi - O.O COMO ASSIM SUMIU HINATA? *Autora sacode Hinata* PRA ONDE ELE FOI?

Chiharu – O QUE FIZERAM COM O SASUKE-KUNNNNNNNNN? T.T

Hinata – Ca-calma vocês duas. El-ele falou q-que v-vocês de-demoraram de-demais e que ele í-ía em-embora.

Akemi e Chiharu - Como ele pôde fazer isso com a gente? NÃO! Agora quem vai fazer o disclaimeeeeeeeeeerrrr?

Sakura - Calma meninas! Eu posso fazer o disclaimer pra vocês!

Akemi e Chiharu - Sério Sakura-chan *-* você é nossa salvação! Pode fazer sim e o Sasuke que nos espere muahahahaha muahahahahaha coff... coff...

Gota geral *Sakura pega um papel e lê*

Sakura - Bom minna, tô aqui pra falar que Naruto não pertencem à Akemi nem à Chiharu, mas que o Sasuke e só delas como... *olhar mortal para as autoras*

Autoras *sorriso colgate*

-Bom minna, Naruto não pertence à elas e sim a Kishimoto-sensei , mais essa fic é delas e ninguém tasca e é em homenagem a duas grades escritoras e amigas dessas doidas que são a: Kashiri-chan e Kahli-hime! Então, boa leitura n.n

Informações:

Minna= gente

Frases com – são falas

_**ACORDAR COM O PÉ ESQUERDO NÃO É TÃO MAL ASSIM...**_

Eu sei que é clichê, mas sabe aqueles dias que nada dá certo, que você levanta com o pé esquerdo, com vontade de chutar o pau da barraca, de mandar o mundo todo pra pu** que pariu e ainda por cima acorda atrasada para o último dia de aula? Bem, vou ser bem sincera, nunca pensei que esses dias pudessem acontecer, mas para a minha infelicidade, ele esta acontecendo.

**.::oOo::.**

**POVs SAKURA**

6:35 da manhã, acordo com minha mãe literalmente GRITANDO no meu ouvido (N/As: sei bem como é isso u.ú) me dizendo que o despertador não tocou e que estou atrasada para a escola, tenho exatamente 25 minutos pra chegar lá. Levanto num pulo da cama e corro pro banheiro, faço minha higiene matinal coloco meu uniforme tradicional, saia de prega preta curta – Ideia do diretor Jiraya – blusa branca com um colete preto e gravata vermelha, meia branca até o joelho e um sapato preto. Pego minha mochila e saio correndo pra escola. É... Para meu azar, já estou 5 minutos atrasada.

No caminho até a escola, quase fui atropelada por um louco bêbado, tropecei em uma latinha de refrigerante e cai de bunda no chão (N/Akemi: como diz minha mãe: quebrou a padaria e amanhã não tem pão... é eu sei essa foi péssima u.ú idéia da minha mãe) quando cheguei finalmente na escola, o portão estava quase fechando mais consegui entrar, meu cabelo estava completamente bagunçado, meu uniforme amassado e ainda por cima quando entro na sala, dou de cara com Anko, minha professora de japonês.

E para completar toda a sala parou para me olhar.

- Esta atrasada mocinha! Ò.Ó

- Desculpa professora dormi demais... - eu odeio quando ela fala assim. Qualé, me da uma folga! É o último dia de aula.

- Eu não caio nessa de "dormi demais". Pelo estado do seu uniforme no mínimo devia estar se agarrando com algum menino nos corredores e depois vem com essa desculpa esfarrapada.

Ò.Ó Dá pra acreditar no que essa bruxa tá falando? Me agarrando com um menino nos corredores! E o pior foi que ela falou alto e agora a sala inteira está tirando uma com a minha cara! Mas isso não vai ficar assim! Ah não vai mesmo.

- Desculpe professora por chegar atrasada, mas eu não estava me agarrando com ninguém nos corredores como você faz com o inspetor Orochimaru, ou melhor acho que você não deve ter feito isso hoje pois está com um humor péssimo! – falei com a cara de quem diz que 2+2 são 4, e pra minha alegria, a cara que ela fez foi hilária e a turma também achou pois começaram a rir dela, mas como tudo que é bom dura pouco, e para aumentar a minha má sorte, na hora que eu terminei de falar isso o diretor entra na sala com cara de poucos amigos. Deve ter sido pego por sua mulher Tsunade olhando pra bunda das meninas.

- SENHORITA HARUNO SAKURA JÁ PARA A DIRETORIA!

- Sim senhor – Weee! É agora que eu me ferro.

Saio da sala e vou para a diretoria com o tarado do diretor na minha cola, sim, tarado por que, dá pra acreditar que o diretor da escola escreve um livro pornô? O.O

Quando chego à sala da diretoria, Jiraya se senta em sua mesa – é gente na mesa MESMO! E depois os alunos que não tem modos! ¬¬ - e pede e me pede para sentar em uma das cadeiras a sua frente.

- Senhorita Haruno isso são modos de falar com seus professores?

- Não senhor diretor. - É melhor ser boazinha se eu não quiser ser mandada embora no último dia de aula.

- Então por que falou aquilo para a senhorita Anko? o.O

- POR QUE ELA ME DESRESPEITOU! - Falei já irritada só de lembrar o que aconteceu.

- PODE IR BAIXANDO O TOM MOCINHA PORQUE O DIRRETOR AQUI SOU EU!

- Sim senhor. - É melhor eu me acalmar, se não ele liga pra minha mãe e vou pra casa escoltada por ela e tendo que ouvir seus berros.

- Então senhorita, como assim a professora te desrespeitou? Me conte a história. - Acho que é melhor eu contar.

- Esta bem eu cheguei um pouco atrasada na sala de aula porque acordei tarde, quando a professora perguntou por que eu tinha me atrasado, falei isso e ela falou que essa desculpa não colava e que pelo meu uniforme eu devia estar me agarrando com algum menino nos corredores!

- E você estava senhorita Haruno? - Jiraya falou isso com um mega sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Gente, essa escola tá perdida.

- Claro que não senhor!

- Sei, mais já é o último dia de aula e não dá pra te dar uma suspensão. Se considere com sorte. Você só precisa esperar na sala ao lado o término da aula da professora Anko e pode ir. – Nossa! Estou me sentindo honrada e com sorte por só perder uma aula. Mas como não tem outro jeito...

- Sim senhor.

No término da aula de Anko, fui pra sala e quando entrei, todos me fitaram como se eu fosse uma louca fugida de um manicômio, mas deixa baixo. Fui pra minha carteira assistir as aulas.

No intervalo finalmente consegui conversa com minha melhor amiga Himeno, já que na sala não pude fazer isso graças a uma prova surpresa. Fala sério! Quem dá uma prova no último dia de aula?

- Ohayo Himeno-chan!

- Ohayo Sakura-chan! Era com você mesma que eu precisava falar! Preciso de um super favor seu! - Ela falou super empolgada. Já vi que ai tem...

- Não Himeno! Você sabe que eu te adoro, mas não vai dar... - Sorri amarelo

- Por favor! - Ela falou com aquela cara de cachorro sem dono que ela sabe que eu não consigo resistir.

- Tá! Mas o que é?

- Você promete que faz?

- Prometo. - Acho que não tem nada de mal fazer um favor pra minha melhor amiga, à propósito, não há como o meu dia piorar.

- AH! Você é a melhor! Olha, eu vou ter um encontro com um garoto super gato e preciso que você distraia o meu irmão mala que não quer me deixar sair sozinha! u.u - Foi ai que me enganei. Tem sim como o dia piorar! Como assim distrair o mala e playboyzinho do irmão dela?

- Tchau Sakura, lembre-se: você prometeu! Eu passo na sua casa às 20:00 hs.

- Mas... - Que ótimo agora tenho que sair com o playboyzinho do irmãozinho dela, enquanto ela se diverte! Que saco!

.

.

.

Que ótimo! Aqui estou eu procurando uma roupa para um "encontro" e o pior é que minhas melhores roupas estão sujas, agora o playboyzinho vai achar que eu sou uma favelada! AH! Pra que eu estou me importado? Ele é só um mimado que se acha o gostosão só porque TODAS as meninas da escola têm uma queda por ele! Quer dizer, QUASE todas, por que eu estou fora dessa lista. – Apesar de ser um gato. – Elas correm atrás dele só por que ele é o famoso Uchiha Sasuke, o garanhão e mudo a meu ver. Porque ele não fala com ninguém a não ser a Himeno que é irmã dele e um loiro escandaloso chamado Naruto, mas deixa pra lá, deixa eu me arrumar pra isso logo, já estou atrasada.

Pego a primeira coisa que vejo. Um vestido verde um pouco acima do joelho, justo no busto e de babados na saia e uma rasteirinha preta. Passo lápis preto nos olhos, blush no rosto e um glós transparente, peguei uma bolsa de lado e saí do quarto porque Himeno já esta me esperando. Ela marcou de encontrar o mala do irmão dela no shopping e o Hayate que é seu acompanhante.

No caminho para o shopping Himeno não parou de falar o quanto o seu irmão é legal e Blá Blá Blá, não dei muita importância. Quando chegamos, os rapazes estavam na fila do cinema para comprar os ingressos.

- Oi gente! Sasuke essa é a Sakura, minha melhor amiga, eu tinha falado dela pra você! - AH que ótimo! Ele está me avaliando, deve pensar que eu estou mal vestida e não sou boa o bastante pra ele. Quer saber? E o Quico? (N/As: no Chaves, talvez? =P)

- Muito prazer Sakura. – Tá, agora estou surpresa! Ele falou comigo e ainda foi gentil.

- O prazer é meu. - Sorri e ele me retribuiu o sorriso. O.O

Quando chegamos à bilheteria, para a minha infelicidade, só restavam dois ingressos para a sessão e para a minha completa desgraça, Himeno teve a brilhante idéia de Sasuke e eu comermos uma pizza enquanto ela assiste o filme com o Hayate, como se o Sasuke fosse aceitar isso! Ele deve tá louco pra se livrar de mim.

- Por mim tudo bem e você Sakura? – Tá, tô passada e olha que eu não sou roupa! O Sasuke está pedindo a minha opinião, sempre achei que ele que tomava as decisões sozinho sem pensar nos outros. Se ele esta disposto a não atrapalhar o encontro da irmã, quem sou eu pra discordar?

- Por mim está tudo bem.

- Arigatou Sakura-chan – Himeno me agradeceu com um sorriso no rosto.

- Tudo bem! Vai lá se divertir – sorri pra ela.

Sai do cinema com Sasuke ao meu lado. Entramos em uma pizzaria ali perto. No caminho não falamos nada e esse silêncio já estava me irritando, mas antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa, uma manada de meninas se jogou em cima de Sasuke. – eu fui junto.

Fomos jogados no chão. Caí sentada em cima de uma fatia de pizza que algum infeliz deixou cair no chão e que eu não faço idéia do que seria, mas que era super grudenta e assim que eu a tirei de lá, vi o triângulo perfeito de seu formato na minha BUNDA! E agora o que vai ser do meu lindo vestidinho? T.T

Olhei irritada para onde Sasuke deveria estar, mas a única coisa que vi no meio daquele monte de piriguetes foi uma mão clamando por socorro. Segurei aquela mão que eu não fazia idéia de quem era, mas julguei ser a de Sasuke e saí correndo porta afora.

Cinco minutos depois ainda estávamos correndo, mas graças à Kami conseguimos despistá-lasl. quando entramos em uma rua desconhecida pra mim. Assim que paramos de correr, percebi que ainda estávamos de mãos dadas. Corei um pouco. (N/As: mentira ela corou muuuuuiiiitttooooooo, provavelmente disputando com um tomate pra ver quem era o mais vermelho)

Larguei a mão dele e olhei pra frente. Corei mais um pouco assim que reparei onde havíamos parado. Estávamos dentro de um parque de diversões, parados exatamente em frente ao túnel do amor.

-Acho que as despistamos. - Falou e assim como eu, ele também corou quando viu onde estávamos.

-É, acho que sim...

-Er... Então, já que não deu pra ficar na pizzaria, que tal darmos uma volta pelo parque?

-Por mim tudo bem! Por onde começamos?

Sasuke corou um pouco – de novo – coçou a nuca, abriu a boca várias vezes e não falou nada, estralou os dedos, tomou fôlego e...

-...

Nada. Já estava ficando nervosa. Aquele garoto tem algum tipo de problema? o.O

Esperei mais um pouco e ele só repetia aqueles mesmos rituais esquisitos, ouvi-o mais uma vez tomar fôlego, abrir a boca e...

-...

NADA DE NOVO! Não aguentei. Dessa vez fui eu quem tomou fôlego e gritei:

-QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA GAROTO? ESTOU AQUI PARADA FEITO UMA DEMENTE OLHANDO PRA SUA CARA E VOCÊ SÓ FICA AÍ FAZENDO ESSA CARA DE IDIOTA!

-VOCÊ NÃO TÁ VENDO QUE EU TÔ TOMANDO CORAGEM PRA TE CHAMAR PRA IRMOS NO TÚNEL DO AMOR?

É, acho que eu não sou a única estourada por aqui... Peraí! O que ele disse?

-O-o que?

Ele virou o rosto emburrado, cruzou os braços fez um biquinho – que ficou super fofo nele – Peraí! Desde quando eu o acho fofo? Deve ter sido a corrida. u.u

- Você ouviu!

Dizendo isso, ele segurou minha mão e saiu me arrastando para dentro do túnel do amor. Quando chegamos lá dentro, congelei! Como entramos aqui sem comprarmos a entrada?

Reparei bem nos carrinhos. Uma gota desceu na minha cabeça. Fala sério! Carrinhos no formato de corações? Que coisa mais brega!

-Ei vocês dois aí! É! Vocês mesmos! A garota de cabelo rosa e o garoto com o cabelo de bunda de galinha! Vocês não pagaram! Voltem aqui!

Sasuke puxou minha mão e acabamos por cair em um daqueles carrinhos de coração. O brinquedo ligou e com o solavanco que o carrinho deu, cai em cima de Sasuke, numa posição muito comprometedora. Imaginem só: o Sasuke em baixo de você e você entre as pernas dele, (N/As: nada de besteira por favor u.u) seu rosto próximo – MUITO próximo – e mais próximo. Peraí! Porque ele continua se aproximando e eu não estou recuando? (N/As: Akemi e Chiharu gritam: PORQUE ELE É ! =P)

A distância acabou e quando percebi, estávamos nos beijando – quer dizer, nós meio que estávamos dando um belo amasso no carrinho e quando nos separamos havia uma multidão nos olhando com os olhos arregalados. O lugar estava o maior silêncio e duas loucas que saíram sabe-se lá de onde, começaram a aplaudir e assoviar e logo a multidão também entrou na idéia delas. (N/As: Akemi: Chiharu-chan, você sabe quem são elas? Chiharu: Sabe que eu não faço a menor idéia... u.u Sakura: eu sei que foram vocês! ¬¬ Akemi e Chiharu: Nóóóósssss? Magina!)

Nos levantamos – ainda em choque – e começamos nos distanciar daquela multidão maluca. Mas nossa caminhada não durou muito não, pois o mesmo homem que tinha nos cobrado a entrada agora a pouco, estava correndo atrás de nos e é claro, nos corremos também.

Saímos em disparada para a saída do parque, avistamos a rua a poucos metros de nós, mas antes de chegarmos lá, o grupo de fãgirls de Sasuke bloqueou nossa saída – e eu podia jurar que as duas líderes daquele grupo eram as mesmas que puxaram a salva de palmas quando saímos do túnel do amor. – (N/As: e não é que era mesmo! =P)

Achamos uma saída no fundo do parque (N/As: e eis que surge a luz! XD) que por coincidência dava para uma viela (N/A: eu viela... =P Nossa Akemi-chan, essa foi péssima ¬¬) e todo mundo sabe o que acontece numa viela à noite. (N/As: não pensem besteira, vocês podem ser assaltados por exemplo! u.u) Um bando de homens estavam reunidos ali – fumando eu acho – e quando perceberam nossa presença, nos cercaram e logo foram pedindo nossas carteiras. Eu não acreditei no que estava acontecendo! Nós estávamos mesmo sendo assaltados? (N/As: Tá vendo!)

E quando um baixinho gorducho tentou pegar minha bolsa, começou a rir feito um condenado.

-Essa aqui até se borrou de medo! Hahahahahahahaha!

Peraí! Eu não me borrei coisa nenhuma! É a porcaria da mancha da pizza no meu vestido! Quem esse gorducho pensa que é? Minha última gota de paciência secou! Agora eles iriam ver quem é Sakura Haruno!

Não sei onde arrumei um pedaço de pau, mas assim que o peguei, dei uma paulada naquele gordinho infeliz! Os outros se assustaram logo de início, mas depois vieram pra cima de mim e assim como fiz naquele gordinho safado, eu meti uma paulada em todos os outros, quando restava apenas um de pé, notei que era o Sasuke e a sorte dele é que ele se esquivou bem a tempo de levar uma paulada também.

-Ca-calma Sakura! Sou eu!

-Eu sei que é você infeliz! Pensa que eu não vi você rindo quando aquele gordinho falou que eu me borrei?

-Eu não estava rindo! Mas que foi engraçado foi...

-Desgraçado! Eu vou te matar!

-Você é muito irritante, sabia?

Aquele filho de uma égua estava rindo de mim? De novo? Não aguentei, parti pra cima dele de novo, ele segurou meus pulsos, fazendo o pedaço de madeira cair de minha mão, ele me puxou pra mais perto, passou uma das mãos pelo meu pescoço, fazendo meu rosto se aproximar mais do seu e quando estávamos com os lábios quase grudados, ele sussurrou:

-É por isso que eu gosto de você!

Logo ele encurtou o resto de distância que existia entre nossos lábios, lacei seu pescoço e senti suas mãos em minha cintura. Perái! Ele falou que gosta de mim? Desde quando? Ah mas quer saber, não tô nem ligando pra isso agora! Ficar trocando beijos com Sasuke tira a concentração de qualquer um.

É... Acordar com o pé esquerdo não é tão mal assim... (N/As: Ah também acontece esse tipo de coisa em uma viela ¬¬)

_**Owari**_

**..::oOo::..**

**N/As: **Alguém ainda está dormindo aí?

**Zzzzzzzz...**

N/As: ACORDA NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Naruto: Hein? O que foi?

N/As: Você estava dormindo de novo!

Naruto: Também, eu nem apareci nessa fic! ù.ú

N/As: A fic era somente do Sasuke e da Sakura! Você veio aqui de enxerido! Mas da próxima vez, nós vamos fazer uma só sobre você!

Naruto: Sério? *-*

N/As: NÃO! XD (muahahahahahahahaha)

Naruto: T.T

N/As: Gente, esqueçam a ceninha do Naruto por enquanto. Prometemos que dá próxima vez, o nosso querido Sasuke-kun vai fazer o disclaimer!

(ao fundo, Sasuke passa "brincando" com uma kunai)

Sakura: Sasuke-kun! Volta aqui!

N/As: Ué, ela tava aqui? o.O

(as autoras se entreolham e saem correndo atrás de Sasuke, deixando Sakura pra trás)

Sakura: Vocês têm que agradecer e pedir reviews!

N/As: Faz isso você Sakura-chan! XD

(as autoras jogam um papel suspeito para Sakura, que desvia do papel)

Sakura: "_pensei que fosse um papel bomba" _Então, as autoras agradecem a vocês queridas (os) leitores por terem gasto um pouquinho do tempo de vocês lendo essa fanfic. _"será que foram elas mesmo que escreveram isso aqui?" _Elas esperam que as gatinhas homenageadas tenham gostado da fic e elas dizem aqui que, pra quem mandar uma review, vai ganhar um beijo do Naruto!

Leitoras: !

Sakura: Era só isso.

Naruto: Mas eu não disse nada... T.T

Sakura: Não seja por isso. Toma.

(Naruto pega o papel e quando ele abre a boca pra falar alguma coisa...)

CABUUUMMMMMM!

Sakura: "_E não é que era mesmo um papel bomba?"_

Minna tem seguela viu bjs


End file.
